guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vial of Dye
All discussion that has been made irrelevant due to the dye update has been archived here. --Qrystal 07:27, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Gold Dye While I was checking what was archivable, there was an unanswered question about how to make Gold dye (obviously, this will be armor-dependent, but still...) The only proposals were just to use yellow, or yellow+silver, but there was mention that there used to be a blend listed in the article that looked "orangish-bronze", but that definition of "gold" is no longer on the main article. Has anyone found any good ways to make a gold colour? I'd imagine yellow+orange+silver might work, maybe with a second yellow added to the mix. Just an untested thought I wanted to share. --Qrystal 07:27, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Cheap White Dye One of the "old ways" to make white may still be useful as a cheap alternative to white: (((yellow + silver) + silver) +silver). Thanks to Zerpha The Improver for this. (Extracted from the archive by Qrystal 07:27, 21 September 2007 (CDT).) what's the bloody point? Is there a point to dye, or are you all just blowing money to "look cool" ? 'cause if you are, I've got a lot of scams I mean deals you might be interested in. :We document the game, dye is for colouring items. — Skuld 21:22, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::Dye is to customize your armor to set you apart from everyone else. Of course, anyone else can copy you, but you get the drift. So basically, yes, its to look cool. — Amontillado (T/ ) 21:23, 28 July 2006 (CDT) And to show off how much money you have :) Or if you're spending it on black dye, it might as well be "to show off how much money you HAD" :P Dude, 15k armor is also a prestige symbol, you dont buy that cuz u get better protection (ok, i did for my sin, who still had the 55 armor set...) (Black) dye is the best prestige sybol you can have on such a set.11:56, 29 June 2007 (CDT) :Pff... Whenever I see someone with black dye I think of someone with no fashion sense but too much money. White is the way to go (actually, making a custom mix is the way to go, but those are underappreciated) I'm waiting to see a turquoise dye (roughly the colour of the Jade Sea) so I can put it on my 15k female assassin's canthan. I'll do with the white colouring it has now, for now. I think we need to blame ANet for all of this. It isn't the color black that people go after, it is the fact it is a rare dye drop. If the rarest dye drop was Red, people would want Red. To be honest there really is no point to buying all these 'rare' items and expensive armor etc other than to show off. There is no prestige in it, well not for me. All I see when I see someone in FoW armor is someone that either A) spent WAY to much time playing the game or B) spent way to much real cash and bought the items needed to get the armor. My inexpensive Max Def sunspear armor protects me just the same as the FoW armor does.--Cronus 08:42, 30 September 2007 (UTC) :I dyed my armor black because it looked good... first I looked at all the dye combos and then I settled on black because it looks best. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 08:13, 30 September 2007 (UTC) ::You would be considered the exception. I would say 7-8/10 dye their stuff black cause it is 'rare' and they think that will make them look good.Most of my armor on just about all of my charcs are dyed a custom bronzish color. Why? Cause like you, I think it looks good :) --Cronus 08:42, 30 September 2007 (UTC) To be honest, if you're going to spend a large amount of time in a game, you will likely want to get the best armour and dye it the best way that it looks in your opinion just so that you have something nice to look at while you're playing. If you're one of the people that just goes for the cheapest thing that's functional and doesn't care about appearance, I'd have to congratulate you; The thing is though, most of the player base is interested in looking good from their and/or other's points of view. Not everything sells just because it's rare, it is oftentimes a combination of an item being both rare and of an appearance that is cool, stylish, etc. Not everything is done for the sake of others... Keep in mind that at least some of what you see done is out of preference rather than to seek attention.--Bartuccio3 23:08, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Starter armor I bought some Mesmer Ascalon Armor and dyed it purple and then back to grey. Then I went to make a new character in Prophecies and chose the grey colour for that armor (the same art). It seems to be a silver colour, instead of grey. I was wondering if anyone had noticed this for the other armor types, because I'm not sure if the colour of newly purchased armor is grey or that "character select silver". - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 19:08, 31 December 2006 (CST) :Well I checked with some new armor and tried to dye it grey. It won't let you and says "The new dye color is identical to the current color" in red above "Apply" in the preview window. The starter armor was definitely lighter, so either the Mesmer starter armor from Proph dyes differently to the Ascalon Armor from Factions, even though they share the art OR the gray in the character creation menu isn't gray at all, but silver (which I suspect to be the case, though I haven't seen this listed anywhere officially). Maybe everyone already knew this but it's definitely news to me! - [[User:Bexor|'BeXoR']] 21:40, 31 December 2006 (CST) ::The grey in the character creation menu is silver. :)Haakon 05:35, 8 January 2007 (CST) :::I too tested the Dye colors, and the seemingly "Gray" option is actually Silver, for every armor set in every profession. I wish they would include Black and White for at least starter armors, just as a tease as starter armor is absolutely worthless. << ChristopherRodrigues 22:07, 24 March 2007 (CDT) ::::Starter Armor isn't worthles if you've got a 600 Monk ;)69.159.200.89 16:30, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Reorganization of Dye-related topics Since the new dye system was just introduced with Nightfall, there's quite a bit of work to do to ensure that GuildWiki has a good encyclopaedic description of the way dye works. I propose a reorganization of the topics, with articles covering these topics as follows: * Vial of Dye - should discuss only the vial itself, where to find it, how to use it (mentioning and linking to the Dye Preview Panel), and only a very brief mention about how to mix dyes (and, of course, a link to the place that discusses this in more detail). A section on "Vial of Dye (Mixed)" would also be useful, including mention of caution when buying such an item and noting the date on which this is no longer possible to make. * Dye guide - discusses the mixing of dyes, how dye works differently on different items, tips on how to achieve various colours, the history of dye mixing (noting how the professions used to have different base armor colour, and giving homage to those dye mixing charts that are now sadly obsolete), and emphasizing that the Dye Preview Panel should be used to evaluate a dye choice before confirming. The external links at the bottom of the Vial of Dye page are no longer helpful, but if new ones are made, the links would of course be included in this guide. Examples of things that would be answered here: ** Does dye order matter? (I guess this might need to be checked to see if it still does) ** What happens if I mix two or more of the same colour? ** Does the previous colour of armor matter in dying? ** Can I still make "Vial of Dye (Mixed)"? Are my old ones still available for use in dying? * Dye Preview panel - expand this article stub to include as much as possible about the panel and how it works: ** Can you rotate the character in the viewing panel? if so, how? ** Do the oldstyle "Vial of Dye (Mixed)" still work with this new panel? ** "See the Dye guide for more information on mixing dyes." Summary: What I'm proposing is that the article about the Vial should discuss only things about the vials, the dye panel should discuss only the panel itself, and that there should be a comprehensive guide that covers everything in between. --Qrystal 06:44, 30 October 2006 (CST) :Maybe someone takes notice now ;) --Krushak 05:54, 27 January 2007 (CST) Some mixes no longer possible? Apparently, some colors/mixes are no longer possible. For example, it was possible to dye most necromancer armors a bright "blood" or "cherry" red with remover + purple + green + blue. Kurzick 15K fem necro armor Substituting gray in place of remover in the mix above yields a bland blue-gray color. Red + black yields a faded red or maroon color. There doesn't seem to be a way to produce the bright red any more (at least, on necro armor). I've contacted ArenaNet about this, and they have no plans on updating the dye system to reintroduce these mixes. Is there some other combination that will yield the exact same shade of red? Are there any other "broken" dye mixes now? Does anyone else want the broken mixes to be made available again? --M47715c00l 21:22, 29 January 2007 (CST) Since when is it possible to mix two of the same dye together to make it darker? I saw it in the notes section. 132.203.83.38 22:14, 22 February 2007 (CST) I dyed my Krytan Armor plain red and it was Brighter Red than the picture you uploaded. Have you tried just that? Or Red/Orange? ---ChristopherRodrigues 11:45, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Monk KRYTAN/Pre-Collector's Armor How do you get THIS color on Male and Female Monk's Krytan Armor: According to the PVP Character Creation menu, this armor is dyed "BROWN" (or whatever color is equivalent to the BROWN DYE in CHAR CREATION). Can someone please clarify why I can't achieve this color? Or if anyone knows how to get this color, please share your secrets. My guess why you cant achieve it is because it is starter "dye" which does seem to be different then how regular dye works. As for making it maybe a yellow,brown,white dye combo? 03:36, 14 January 2009 (UTC)Agent K Dye ratio I came up with the following basic percentage-based chart regarding dye drops (information collected across different characters, over a 3 month time span) *All dyes fall under 1 of 3 categories: Rare, Uncommon, and Common :*Rare: Black and White dye -- These make up about 5% of dye drops (2.5% each) :*Uncommon: Red, Blue, Green, Silver -- These make up about 40% of dye drops (10% each) :*Common: Yellow, Brown, Orange, Purple -- These make up about 55% of dye drops (13.75% each) This means that, if you farmed dyes non-stop until you got 100 dyes, you would most likely get 2-3 Black Dyes, 2-3 White Dyes, around 10 of each uncommon, and about 13-14 of each common dyes. My storage shows a very similar result to support my theory. ::*This can't be mathematically proven, but it is mathematically supported. I am not stating these are facts, but a mere experiment. Has anyone else done the same or noticed that certain dyes, such as blue and red, are considerably more scarce than yellow and purple, but still more common than Black and White?? ::::While Dye farming in pre I've received 3 whites, 3 silvers...and 2 purple. Maybe I'm just lucky, who knows.24.58.210.63 00:48, 20 July 2007 (CDT) :::::I always seem to get way more white drops than black drops also, in about a 3:1 ratio. Maybe I'm just unlucky, who knows.-- (T) 12:32, 20 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Most of the dyes I get are black dyes.. I doubt that Green is a uncommon, i get about 2 green dyes a week : Maybe your just really lucky? [[User:Ipo|'∞ ∞Ipo™∞ ∞']] 16:50, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Gray Dye Scammers "Note: Do not buy gray dye from anyone for more than 50 gold. Scammers often try selling it for 1 platinum. Do not trade with those people. You can get gray dye for 50 gold at any merchant"...hmm, i don't think so^^ that was the first few days with invention of the new colors and the dye preview, but that isn't true anymore or only very rarely. this should be changed or removed... -- Zerpha The Improver 09:04, 26 April 2007 (CDT) :It shouldn't be removed simply because people still try to scam others. Just because you don't see a scam happening doesn't mean it isn't. 142.161.74.28 21:34, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yes they are still out there. One guy tried to sell me one today, said it was from when gw just came out lol. His IGN was King Zarthius.-- [[User:Lann|Lann]] 07:24, 3 January 2008 (UTC) Mean Dye Preview So I'm playing with dye for my new armor and I put 2 red dyes in and get a really nice bright pink color. I buy the dye and then realize that while 2 reds != 1 red, I cannot actually dye it this color because the dyes cannot be the same color. So the preview window showed me a color i can't actually get and now I hate it. Anyone have tips on how to get my ranger amor to have 2 red dye color? — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] (talk | ) 03:11, 5 May 2007 (CDT) :Two red dye is the same as one... --Skax459 16:19, 9 May 2007 (CDT) ::No it isn't. Two, three, or four of something looks quite different than one by itself. To JediRogue, sometimes you can get a similar effect by mixing three of whatever color (red, in this case) and grey/white/black for a fourth, though obviously grey would be by far the cheapest way. Try lots of different combinations, it's often a lot of work to get just the right shade. :) Arshay Duskbrow 22:13, 9 May 2007 (CDT) :::Yeah, adding the same color twice in the preview window often gives a lighter version of that color considering the light and shadow effects better than just 1 color (where esp. a metallic item can look dull). Often noticed that while doing screenshots of weapons with different colors. It's a shame :( Should be my own business how many of the same color I add ^^ --Birchwooda Treehug 11:05, 9 July 2007 (CDT) ::You definitely have something else in there :thats right...:( two colors => don't work but you can also see a color change...cool mixes that won't work ;(... -- Zerpha The Improver 20:59, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :: Just a note - two silver dyes on my mesmer armor darkens it, but still one that can't be reproduced.Yukiko 08:33, 28 July 2007 (CDT) I wonder if any1 rich can try this mix: Black + Black + Black + Gray = ? and then upload a pitcure how it looks, take an armor like Weyvern (or what its called) Warrior armor. mix should be a deep deep black :3 Blacks doesn't make a dark black. Black is black. See below: :It's actually quite ugly, imho, and a major waste of cash. --- -- ( ) (talk) 16:03, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Article Edit I changed the following paragraph: "If you are wielding a 2 handed weapon (bow, scythe, daggers, hammer, staff) and try to dye a one handed item (wand, sword, axe, shield, offhand) the said item will not appear, as when wielding a 2-handed weapon anything wielded by the other hand is omitted." because if wielding a scythe, and you apply dye to a sword, wand, or axe, the said item DOES appear in the preview window, although Shields and Offhands do not. I changed it to what you see now. --ChristopherRodrigues 22:35, 17 June 2007 (CDT) :Should you write "and try not to dye" because we do not want people to waste their dyes by accident or what not.(forgot to sign) User:Trueblade Heket Heket drop black dye so you can farm them as an alternative to other monsters. :Everything drops black dye. Why farm Heket when you can farm in Old Ascalon or something? (T/ ) 18:38, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Yeah, all mosters have chance of drop a black dye. Only Pre-Searing MIGHT have bigger drop rate (I said MIGHT!) Pink Dye I saw someone in Droknar's Forge claiming they had two pink dyes appear as drops in the far shiverpeaks. Comments? aCynicalPie 18:34, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :It wold be a documented up date dont'cha think? :P THE imperialist ::I doubt it. Unless there's a screenshot I would not put any faith in that...last time ANet introduced new dye colors (ie. brown), they told us so. (T/ ) 18:38, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::: All the pinks dont seem to look right imho! --Cookie™ ( Talk | ) 16:45, 28 March 2008 (UTC) An idea just slip through my mind... At least I did :p －Sora 23:45, 24 December 2007 (UTC) :WTB Buy-back option. WoW has it, why haven't we? And no, I don't play WoW, I'm just well-informed ;) -- -- talkpage 23:46, 24 December 2007 (UTC) ::WoW player, jump him guys! —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 58.161.132.1 ( ) 17:32, 22 January 2008 (UTC). :::Since when do Guild Wars players jump things? -- Dashface 14:29, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::::I think he is referring to one of those shitty bursters... come on, we can do better than THAT! ... ... right? --Gimmethegepgun 15:54, 9 May 2009 (UTC) :::::All buy-back does is discourage the concept of "think before you act." Hitting the Sell button mindlessly is your own fault. The only thing I've sold on "accident" before was an unid gold item from vaettir, lagged and didn't think I hit sell for previous items, and hit it again, boo hoo. I usually drop all my dyes, materials, lockpicks, etc. in storage before I even open merchant trade, or use a non-sellable items, like a hat or consumable to block the useful items in the bottom of my inventory from the list of items to sell at the top. I'd wanna see a category added to that userbox, to see all who are using it. ^_^ RoseOfKali 18:18, 9 May 2009 (UTC) ::::/jump emote ftw. :) --◄mendel► 05:42, 11 May 2009 (UTC) High End Trades "Black dye is often used in pre-searing Ascalon for high-end trades." :Youre kidding right? Remove that trash from the article, there ARE no high end trades in pre searing. ::I believe the economy of Pre-searing is somewhat separate from the post-searing economy - ask someone who plays pre-searing on a perma-pre I guess... Jennalee 10:52, 22 January 2008 (UTC) :::Trash huh? Do you have something to back that statement up. As far as I know a rare item such as black die can qualify for a high end trade of some form in a area like Pre.Alari 11:21, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Black dyes function as the ectos of Presearing. They're mainly used to trade for extremely rare items, high quantities of items, or expensive items like the rarer minipets.--Bartuccio3 23:17, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Dragon armour, and other various tatoo based armours. uh, i've been thinking, i want my monk to look as naked as possible without loosing armour buffs, is there a skin coloured dye mix? like the primaries plus white or something? :Not as far as I know, just experiment with red+whites. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 23:05, 5 March 2008 (UTC) ::obviouslly it depends on their skin tone a dark character wouldn't work wuth white dye xD, but assuming your char is male and the lighest possible yellow+white is invisible kinda, if their dark, brown might work Lost-Blue 23:06, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::Obviously his character isn't male. Who would want a naked male monk? 23:07, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::A girl, or a gay guy. Yes there actually are some out there. No I'm not one of them. ::::Heh, I remember when tattoo patterns were the norm on any monk. I haven't seen one in ages now tho.-- 23:24, 5 March 2008 (UTC) :::::I still use half of a tattoo set on my monk's 55hp armour set. Don't like the whole loincloth thing though so I only use it on the upper half of the body. The reason people used to abuse the tattoo armour was because it was the original version of radiant armour for monks and to be honest it did and still looks pretty cool.--Bartuccio3 23:20, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Old Dye Anyone have a pic of the old dye, how it appeared in your inventory? :I just happened to buy some yesterday. It is the approximate color of the new color you've mixed. The one I bought is pink, and the inventory picture looks sort of pink, a bit lighter than regular red dye. Also, the rollover item description is "Vial of Dye (Mixed)." I would upload a picture, but I don't know how...you can find me ingame under the name Master Legault. Oh, and does anyone know whether they're worth anything? I'm a collector, so I'm not selling mine, but...I want to know if they're valuable just becuase they're a rarity. Silver40596 ::This could go either way so far as value is concerned. Based on the Denravi swords I'd say the value could go down drastically if the item is still available in another form at a lower cost, but with most discontinued items in real life and in various online games the rule of thumb is that it's eventually going to be worth a large sum of cash when the quantity starts to drop and people become nostalgic or are just into collecting rarities or something else that could be considered a motive for purchase.--Bartuccio3 23:23, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Black Dye whitout Black Dye I have found (Or realy a friend told me) how to get a black dye whitout a black dye! Instead of buying (Im not talking about black dyes being dropped) a black dye for 8k (This is days price) you can lower price to just under 1k! However, Me and my friend want to keep this dye mix a secret since i dont want all players in the game having black armor (realy it isent black, but nearly.) This mix dont work on Necromancer armor. :Really, making black-but it isnt really black-dye wouldnt be that difficult. Give anyone enough time and enough dyes and I bet they could come pretty close. [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 19:54, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :So...... you posted this message to tell show off?Like Pristina said,this is not a secret anyone could do it if they really wanted to.....Durga Dido 20:02, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::Did you just call Ipo Pristina? Nice. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:04, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Sure is a first :P [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 20:05, 10 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Omg, i saw the font name and i stupidly assumed that was your name, im sorry.I'll go hide in a corner now.Durga Dido 20:09, 10 December 2008 (UTC) :::: lol, sort of makes sense, might have to change my font now :P [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 20:11, 10 December 2008 (UTC) mix chart 83.20.170.36 linked the image at http://iv.pl/images/u1ijrj9mj036v3f3gg.jpg . Is it current, or does it refer to the old dye system? --◄mendel► 03:59, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :It's got white, brown, and gray. They didn't exist until Nightfall. So yes, it's current. —Dr Ishmael 05:55, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ::What? I thought you couldn't mix vials anymore? [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 05:57, 21 December 2008 (UTC) :::osht, you're right. I should go to bed. z_z —Dr Ishmael 06:03, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ofc u can mix dyes :Somebody here has not been playing GW for the past few years, it seems... 20:30, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Is White Dye Actually Rarer? For some odd reason through all my adventuring i have managed to obtain 5 black dye, but not 1 white dye, to me its seems that white is more rare(it just costs less) 03:47, 14 January 2009 (UTC)Agent K and why is my artical on a single line? :Because you put a space in front of it (I deleted it for you). And black is rarer, but white was more recently introduced so you would have had a much greater chance of getting black dye rather then a white dye drop averagely.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 04:16, 14 January 2009 (UTC) ::They are both rare; Black is rarer but I think it's not by very much, since I have equally low numbers of both. Also, prices for dye are mostly affected by demand, and many more people want black than white. (and red than any other non-b/w color) (T/ ) 05:59, 14 January 2009 (UTC) :You can find some research on drop rates at Drop rate/Dye. It is hard to tell if the white die is actually more rare because of the small sample size; if chances are equal, you have a probability of 1 in 32 to get 5 black and no white dyes, and since nobody else has remarked on that, the occurrence seems pretty rare, so I'd say that tallies. (In other words, with equal chances it is certain that 1 in every 32 GW players get 5 black dyes and no whites, and you might be that one.) --◄mendel► 09:22, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Increased Drop Rate? for the past week or so (since the SS/LB point weekend) ive noticeda large increase in dye drops. they seem to be dropping everywhere, and im starting to think that maybe the dye drop has increased? or could it just be some wierd coincidence?DeathByAnArrow 20:50, 25 January 2009 (UTC) :Coincidence. I had a dropping spree 2 or 3 weeks before SS/LB, and haven't seen more than 2 after. --- -- ( ) (talk) 20:57, 25 January 2009 (UTC) I don't know... it is currently triple lockpick/key weekend, and i have managed to get 10 dyes over 2days in about 4 hours of playing. 20:24, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Agent K Backpacks A number of my characters have dyed backpacks - I have purple, green, grey.... so unless ANet changed this at some point, I am very sure they are dyeable. (T/ ) 05:21, 27 March 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... Maybe I confused it with the charr bag. My bad. RoseOfKali 06:38, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Navy Blue dye how would you make navy blue dye?-- 02:46, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Depends on armor, whether it's cloth, metallic, etc, as they dye differently. One mix that often works for me is blue+yellow, makes things either black or very dark blue. Blue+black would be a truer, but more expensive option, but again, it depends on the armor texture. RoseOfKali 03:27, 6 May 2009 (UTC)